The Hockey Player and the Demigod Warrior
by Alexandria Todd 123
Summary: When Terra Annie Lightwood first meets Adam Banks outside of Eden Hall on her first day there, she is immediately starstruck by him after helping him with a school bully who had tripped him on his way out of his father's car. She also tried out for the school's Hockey teams and I became a Mighty Duck alongside Adam who was happy. How will Terra's first year at Eden Hall go for her?
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Notes: This story is a Mighty Ducks and Percy Jackson and the Olympians crossword story. One of my main character is my original character named Terra Annie Lightwood who is a demigod daughter of Athena the Greek goddess of Wisdom and S** **trategy who just moved into the area close to Eden Hall where she meets and falls in love with Adam Banks. In this chapter, Terra meets Adam after she rescued him from a school bully before trying out for the school's Hockey teams after which she became a Mighty Duck.**

* * *

 **Chapter One: A Chance Meeting: Part 1 of 3:**

As I was walking to my new school which just happens to be Eden Hall, a boy with short blond hair and blue eyes was getting out of his dad's car when someone decided to trip him right in front of me which made me see red. Right away, I ran over to the boy which got the bully to run away in fear. The boy who had been tripped looked up at me as he said the following words to me as he very carefully stood up, "Thank you for scaring that child off for me. My name is Adam Banks, by the way."

I smiled at Adam Banks as my long light brown hair fell down over my shoulders as I said to him in return, "My name is Terra Annie Lightwood. It is nice to meet you, Adam. That is something that I am not new to."

Immediately Adam Banks knew what I meant when I say those words as he nodded his head before saying to me, "You have been bullying before, I take it, then."

I simply nodded my head yes twice and then my best friends, Faith and Katie Riddle, came over at the same time and introduced themselves to Adam Banks by saying to him, "We are Terra's best friends. Our names are Faith Tina Riddle and Katie Luna Riddle. She also saved us both at one time and that was when we came best friends for life, right, Terra?"

Terra smiled as she said in agreement as she stared at Adam, "Yeah, that is correct, Faith and Katie. Good morning, by the way, you two. I need to get my class schedule from the headmaster. Do one of you want to come with me to the main office, please?"

Adam Banks very quickly said the following words to me as he also needed to get his class schedule from the headmaster as well, "I will come with since I also need to get my class schedule, Terra."

That got me to smile my usual smile as he held out his right hand to me which I placed my left hand in very carefully and together, we headed inside of Eden Hall towards the main office to get our class schedules from the headmaster. When the headmaster saw that we were holding hands as we both came up to him, he simply smiled at us as he handed us our class schedules in silence. Adam Banks asks the headmaster about the Hockey team tryouts for this school year to which the headmaster immediately said to him with his usual smile on his face, "They start today for both teams, Mr. Banks, by that you mention it. Mr. Conway and Mr. Goldberg are waiting for you over at the ice rink, by the way. You can take Miss. Lightwood with you since her dad had her sign up for a Hockey scholarship before they moved into the area."

I smiled at Adam as he stared at me in shock as he said to the headmaster, "Of course, sir. We will see you later at lunch."

On our way over to the school's ice rink, Adam looked over at me as he asked me the following question, "Why did you not mention that you like playing Hockey to me earlier?"

I immediately answered that question by saying in return to him, "Because I forgot that my dad had me sign up for a Hockey scholarship before we moved into the area. Plus, I am a little bit nervous about trying out for the teams right now."

As me and Adam approached the ice rink, two boys came walking over to us as one of them said to me, "That is understandable, madam. I am Charlie Conway and this is Greg Goldberg. We are two of Adam's best friends. You must be new here at Eden Hall."

I simply nodded my head yes while Adam Banks said for me, "This is Terra Annie Lightwood and she just moved into the area, guys. Her dad had her sign up for a Hockey scholarship before they moved. She helped me out when one of my not so favorite people tripped me outside of the school by scaring him off."

Charlie Conway immediately said to me with a look of shock on his face, "Wow, I am super impressed about that news. Come on, we need to get into the ice rink before the morning tryouts are over, you two."

I very quickly but carefully put my long light brown hair up in a bun as I followed them into the ice rink with my usual nervous smile on my face. I went over to one of the coaches who immediately recognized me and said to me in a whisper, "I will make sure that you are placed in my team, Terra."

That got me to smiled as I whispered back to him with a laugh, "Thanks, Uncle Ted. I am still a little bit nervous right now though."

That got him to call over Adam, Charlie and Greg who immediately came rushing over to his side as he said to them, "I need you three to help Terra out of the ice during her tryout for the Hockey teams for me. I want her to be in the Ducks, by the way, so make sure that you protect as best as you can, all right?"

All of three of them smiled at him as Charlie said to him, "Yes, Coach Orion, sir."

Coach Orion said to Adam Banks as he moved over to let him sit down with me, "I heard about the tripping indecent, Banks. Are you all right?"

I very quickly said for Adam using the following words to Coach Orion, "I had scared the person who had tripped Adam, Uncle Ted. You know how much I hate bullies by now, remember?"

That got Coach Orion to laugh in agreement as he said to me as he hugged me close to him, "You would be correct about that, sweetheart. I think that you and Charlie might need to talk about that and Banks, you might what to definitely go with her."

Charlie had heard Coach Orion speaking to the both of us and immediately came over as he said to Coach Orion, "I will talk to them during lunch, Coach Orion. And here comes Julie and Fulton, by the way."

That got me to look over at the two newcomers as I sat up a little bit straighter and they both noticed me and immediately asked Coach Orion with huge smiles on their faces, "Who is the new girl, Coach Orion?"

I immediately answered for Coach Orion as he let me hug him by saying the following words, "My name is Terra Annie Lightwood and Coach Orion here funny enough is also my uncle."

Both Julie and Fulton smiled at me as they introduced themselves while Adam Bank's name is called for him to tryout for the teams. The rest of us cheered him on and he almost had done a excellent tryout since he wanted in be a Duck. As he came back over, my name was called and Coach Orion helped me get ready for my tryout with the help of Adam who knew that I was still nervous. As I got started, I looked to my right to see both Charlie and Adam while on my left were Fulton and Greg and I simply did about everything that Adam had done during his tryout and once I was finished, he walked with me back over to Coach Orion who already had the list for the teams from the morning tryouts and he simply showed us the Ducks list as he said to us both, "Welcome to the Ducks, you two."

That got me to laugh my usual laugh while Adam smiled his usual smile on our way out of the ice rink on our way to our homeroom classes which got me to ask him about his classes by saying the following words to him, "I have reading first thing in the morning. What is your first class?"

Immediately Adam answers by saying the following words, "As do I, now that you mention it, Terra. What is the matter? Reading troubles?"

I whispered to him the following words, "I have dyslexia which means I most defiantly have reading troubles."

* * *

 **Author's Notes: The next chapter is going to involve Terra Annie Lightwood's first reading class and a lot more.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Notes: This chapter is a little bit longer than the first chapter but is action packed. Athena makes a very special appearance in the chapter as a teacher's assistant. People also noticed that Adam and Terra were in love with** **each other.**

* * *

 **Chapter Two: A Chance Meeting: Part 2 of 3:**

As we entered our homeroom classroom, I walked over to the teacher who immediately smiled at me as she introduced herself by saying the following words to me, "My name is Mrs. Riddle. You must be Terra Annie Lightwood. Is going to be any troubles for you besides your dyslexia?"

I immediately said to her with a small smile on my face, "Yes, sometimes I am a little bit nervous to read out loud to my fellow classmates. Is it all right if I personally just read to myself?"

Mrs. Riddle immediately answered my question by saying to me in understanding, "Yes, it is all right, Terra. Better yet how about I partner you up with Conway and Banks? How does that sound to you?"

I very quickly said with a laugh, "That is all right with me, Mrs. Riddle."

Adam and Charlie smiled at me as I sat down next in between them and I very quickly took down my hair which fell down in waves over my shoulders as Mrs. Riddle passed out our textbooks with her usual smile on her face. As soon as I saw the book, I knew that I was going be all okay in this class as Mrs. Riddle walked pass our table. Adam was smiling as he silently started to read to himself while Charlie read out loud to himself. It took me a couple of attempts to read a couple of pages because of my dyslexia but once I had figured what the words were, I was able to read something out loud to myself under my breath. When Adam looked over at me, I was having some trouble with the next five pages and he very quickly whispered to me with a look of worry on his face, "Terra, both me and Charlie are here to help you if you need it, you know that, right?"

Just then, Mrs. Riddle had to go to a meeting with the headmaster and her assistant who had finally shown up came walking into the classroom and Charlie said to her, "Good morning, madam."

I immediately looked up at her and knew immediately who it was as I said to her, "Hi, mother. What did I do for you to show up here at Eden Hall today?"

Right away, Athena immediately laughed as she said to me as she walked over to our table, "It might be the fact that you always have trouble when it comes to reading English, little one. Good morning, Charlie and Adam. How have you two been of late?"

Both Charlie and Adam shared a look of shock before Charlie answered my mother's question by saying the following words to her, "Well, Adam had gotten tripped by a school bully and your daughter scared the person. Plus, the three of us made the Mighty Ducks Hockey team this morning with a lot of our friends like Julie and Fulton, plus Greg who still needs to learn how to stop a puck but at the very least Coach, Orion was happy with the whole lot including Terra and Adam. Did you notice anything about them, by the way?"

Athena very quickly looked back and forth between Adam and me before saying with a smile on her face, "I think that they are falling in love with each other, now that you mention it, Charlie."

That got both me and Adam to blush a very deep color red as we shared a look of embarrassment while Charlie simply nodded his head in agreement to my mother's words as he laughed a little bit. Thank Zeus that the bell for the first period just rang before I or Adam could get any more embarrassed by my mom and Charlie. I very quickly looked at my class schedule and smiled at the words: World History with Ted Orion and I heard a slight sign come from Adam as he showed me his class schedule which got me to laugh since we have the same classes as he asked to me in a whisper, "I think that the headmaster is also trying to embarrass us as well, do you agree, Terra?"

I simply nodded my head yes as we walked to our next class as Athena smiled down at Charlie who was heading over to the gym for PE and as soon as we were out of their eyesight, Adam Banks turned around to say to me with a look of hope on his face, "Please, tell me that your mom was just joking, Terra about you falling in love with me."

I immediately said to him in return as I looked down at my feet, "My mother is always correct about this kind of stuff, Adam. I wish that she was so good at noticing these nice of things, by the way. She is always embarrassing me like that."

Adam simply said to me in a whisper, "I am just afraid that boy who tripped me earlier today will start messing with you, Terra. He was is that classroom when your mother said those words, all right."

I immediately pulled out my baseball cap and as I put it on my head, I told Adam by saying the following words, "My mother is Athena the Greek goddess of Wisdom and Strategy, Adam. I usually can hold myself when it comes to bullies but thank you for your concern, all right. Plus, my mom gives me a special baseball cap for my twelve birthday that makes the person wearing it invisible."

Adam knew that I was right and simply said to me still in a whisper as we finally reached the World History classroom, "You are correct, Terra. I am just worried since I always seem to get injured somehow before the first game of the season."

As we entered the classroom, I removed my baseball cap and placed it back into my backpack as I walked up to Uncle Ted who immediately pointed to Fulton and Adam's table with his usual smile on his face which got me to roll my sea-green eyes at him. I slapped both Fulton and Adam as I sat in between them in silence and they both glared at me as they whined out the following words, "Ouch, that bloody hell hurt, Terra!"

That got Coach Orion to laugh as he said to them in a whisper, "Did I forget to tell you that she is definitely a lot like both me and Charlie, boys?"

Adam very quickly turned his head and said to Coach Orion as he rubbed the back of his head in pain, "Well, now you decide to tell us, Coach Orion, right, Fulton?"

Fulton simply nodded his head yes twice while I sadly looked at them both in silence. Coach Orion tapped Adam on his right shoulder as he nodded his head towards me which got Adam to look over at me with a look of understanding on his face. He moved his left arm over for me which I immediately was in his arms as Coach Orion passed out the textbook for the class. Adam noticed that Coach Orion gave them two textbooks only since Terra was in his arms and she smiled up at him as he whispered the following words to her as he very carefully opens the textbook, "I take it that you feel safer in my arms right now, am I right, Terra?"

Terra simply nodded her head as she said to him in return, "I am sorry about slapping you and Fulton on the back of your heads, Adam. It is just my uncle is the worst person to have as both a teacher and a coach in my defense."

Adam smiled at me in understanding as I relaxed into his arms as he started to read to himself and twenty minutes later when the bell rung for the third period, I jumped as Adam moved for the door and I asked him the following question, "Did I fall asleep?"

He immediately smiled at me as he said in a whisper as he answered my question, "Yeah, you did fall asleep, Terra. How are you feeling, by the way?"

When I did not answer him right away, Adam had looked down at me and saw that I was bleeding somehow. He very quickly carried me to the nurse's office where the school nurse took me out of his arms and gave Adam a hall pass so just in case he was late, he could show it to the second-period teacher. Coach Orion had been notified by the school nurse that Adam had taken me over to the nurse's office which had him running over to see me. When he came into the nurse's office and saw me, he very carefully looked at my old injury from the last time I had to fight to protect myself and saw the fresh blood coming from it, he whispered to me as he sadly nodded his head, "Here I go once again, Terra. Why did you not tell me about this? I need to get to Adam and Julie over in the gym to tell them what is the matter with you, I will be back as fast as I am able to run, sweetheart."

I did not respond to his words at all as I remembered that fight as I tried to keep myself calmed down.

Meanwhile, over into the gym of Eden Hall, Coach Orion had just arrived and both Adam and Julie noticed the look on his face and they both asked him what was the matter. He immediately answered their question by saying to them in a whisper, "It is Terra, guys. She is not doing too good right now. Did she tell either of you that she was bullied at her old school before she starting coming here, by any chance?"

Right away, Adam looked up at him as he said also in a whisper, "Yeah, she told me after scaring off the one who tripped me, Coach Orion. What is the matter with Terra?"

Coach Orion immediately answered my question as Julie let Adam walk with him in private, "Adam, the blood is coming from an old head injury of Terra's and I am pretty sure that she is trying to forget about how she got it which I do not blame her for at all. I think that you might have to come with me since she is known for being a little bit scared when I wake her up when she is in the nurse's office."

Adam Banks simply nodded his head yes twice in understanding as Coach Orion told his teacher about his interruption and reason. The teacher looked at Adam as Adam tried to keep himself calm before giving him permission to go with Coach Orion to the nurse's office. The both of them as soon as they were in the hallway ran over to the nurse's office where Coach Orion very carefully woke up Terra and she almost punched him until she saw Adam who smiled at her. Terra blinked her sea green eyes once as she said to them both in a whisper, "I am in trouble, am I?"

That got Coach Orion to say, "Yes, Terra. I need to get you to the hospital for stitches and I knew that you were going to almost hit me so Adam came from PE to help me out. Adam, carry her out to my car and keep her from falling asleep again, please."

I felt as Adam very carefully picked me up in his arms and when I heard him spoke the following words to me in a whisper, I knew that I had him worried big time, "Terra, I know that you are scared but please talk to me. I really do love you and I always will love you. I promise to protect as much as I can from any harm."

I very carefully said to him in return also in a whisper as he looked down at me, "Adam, I love you too. I am scared right now."

Adam as Coach Orion unlocked his car opened the back driver's side door for Adam and me tried to keep himself from crying right in front of me which got me to smile a little bit as he very carefully placed on the back seat before getting himself. As soon as I was in Coach Orion's car, I kept my sea-green eyes trained on Adam's face since I was starting to get a little dizzy. He noticed that I was shaking and said to Coach Orion, "Coach, Terra is shaking back here."

I watched as he looked over at his rear view mirror as he passed Adam one of my blankets which he covered me up with very carefully as he said to me in a whisper, "Terra, look at me, please. You have got to stay awake for both me and Coach Orion, all right?"

I nodded my head in understanding as I moved closer to him as he smiled and Coach Orion was just pulling into the hospital parking lot. I knew that he was going to have Adam come in with us so I was not super scared about that part. The part that I was scared about is the doctor and the stitches and Coach Orion looked back towards both me and Adam as he said to me, "I can see that you are still a little bit scared about something, Terra. You need to speak up before we head inside."

I immediately said with a sad look on my face, "I hate needles, uncle."

Coach Orion said to Adam as he rolled his eyes at me, "Adam, stay with Terra while I go and get her father who is the doctor in question."

Adam Banks and I shared a look of horror as Coach Orion ran off towards the hospital to get the doctor before Adam looked down at me as he says the following words, "Terra, calm down for me, please. I love you so much. I understand that you are afraid of needles that you really need to get stitches in order to play in the first game of the Hockey season, all right?"

I took a couple of deep breaths as both Coach Orion and my dad ran running over to Coach Orion's car and when they came to a complete stop outside of the car, my dad looked over at me as he said to me with his usual smile on his face, "Terra, sweetheart, I am not surprised that you are afraid of needles but I really need to stitch up that old injury so come here."

Adam opened the door and I immediately got out of the car where my dad hugged me as Adam watched from the car. My dad looked over at looked at Adam with a smile on his face as he said to him, "I am Terra's dad. My name is Doctor Seth Frank Lightwood. You must be Adam Banks. Coach Orion told me about you."

Adam Banks smiles at my dad as he said to him with a smile on his face, "Yeah, my name is Adam Banks, Dr. Lightwood. Terra had helped me out earlier when a school bully tripped me when I was on my way out of my dad's car. Plus we are both in the Mighty Ducks Hockey team which Coach Orion is the coach of the team."

I stayed slient the whole time until my dad turned to me with a worried look on his face as he said along with both Adam and Coach Orion, "Terra, are you all right?"

Before I could even answer their question, I felt myself and I knew that I had passed out. Immediately Adam had caught me in his arms while my dad started to look me over with the help of Coach Orion who was really worried about me at this very moment.

* * *

 **Author's Notes: The next chapter is going to start out in the hospital with Terra and the others. Adam Banks decides to face down the school bully who tripped me on his own. Terra learns how to fight and to trust others like her like Thalia Grace.**


End file.
